Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze el devil slayer
by ffann de narutoo
Summary: Una historia en la que el mundo de fairy tail y naruto se fucionan. Naruto poderoso, no dios. Natsu, naruto y menma son los protagonistas. Leeanlo para entender mas.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto: el devil slayer**

 **Para empezar quiero decirles 3 cosas:**

 **1: Este es mi primer fanifc asique no me juzguen si algunas cosas no me salen bien, ténganme piedad ;).**

 **2: Esta historia va a ser medio rara asique aquí les voy a dejar un pequeño prologo para que entiendan y en el próxima capitulo empezare de verdad la historia.**

 **3: Esta va a ser una fusión entre los mundos de fairy tail y naruto asique por eso va el prologo para que entiendan como funciona este mundo.**

Renuncia de derecho: ni fairy tail ni naruto me pertenecen.

"Konoha" persona hablando.

" _Konoha" persona pensando._

" **Konoha" demonio, dragon, invocación hablando**

" _ **Konoha" demonio, dragon, invocación pensando**_

Una noche de verano el 10 de Octubre el kyubi, el demonio más poderoso del mundo ataco la ciudad de Konohagakure. El yondaime maestro del gremio konoha sacrifico su vida junto con la de su esposa, para poder sellar al zorro dentro de su hijo recién nacido naruto uzumaki.

Naruto fue maltratado por la ciudad y por el gremio pero increíblemente se volvió un mago clase A con tan solo 12 años **(Tiene el mismo poder que natsu en la serie ya entenderán porque).**

Es nominado para el examen a mago clase S que tiene tres etapas, el logra pasar las dos primeras y para la tercera le dieron a él y a los otros participantes 3 meses para entrenar.

En estos 3 meses es entrenado por su padrino Jiraiya, el mago más poderoso de todo Konoha, desarrolla técnicas muy poderosas poniéndolo fácilmente en el nivel de un mago clase S.

Durante el examen aparece Danzo con sus magos de Raiz y Orochimaru y matan al Sandaime Maestro, Sarutobi Hiruzen y se adueñan del gremio haciéndolo un gremio oscuro y cambiándolo el nombre a Ruto **(raíz en japonés).**

Naruto y Jaraiya logran escapar y abandonan el gremio. Jaraiya se concentra en entrenar a Naruto por 3 años y lo lleva a un nivel anormal.

Fin del prologo.

Bueno, díganme que les parece.

Muy pronto subiré el capitulo 1, porfavor dejen un review se los agradecería mucho y muchas gracias por leer.

Bye-Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze el devil slayer**

Bueno aquí les dejo el primer capítulo, que para mi va a ser una gran historia, espero que lo disfruten!

"Konoha" persona hablando.

" _Konoha" persona pensando._

" **Konoha" demonio, dragon, invocación hablando.**

" _ **Konoha" demonio, dragon, invocación pensando.**_

 **("Konoha") ataque mágico o maldiciones.**

Renuncia de derechos: ni naruto ni fairy tail me pertenecen.

 **Capitulo 1: El comienzo de todo.**

X760

Era una noche tranquila en Konohagakure, todo el mundo la estaba pasando bien, todos los agremiados del gremio Konoha ya se habían ido a su casa.

Pero nos vamos a centrar en el cuarto maestro, Minato Namikaze, el y su esposa están en el hospital porque su esposa esa misma noche iba a dar a luz a dos hermosos niños, ya habían decidido los nombre para los dos, Naruto Namikaze se iba a llamar el primogénito y el otro Menma Namikaze.

Naruto tenía el pelo rubio, ojos celestes y tres marcas de bigote en cada mejilla.

Menma extrañamente tenía el pelo negro, y ojos violeta como los de su madre. (Imagínense a menma de la película road tu ninja de naruto pero sin las marcas de bigote)

Todo iba bien Kushina Uzumaki había podido dar a luz a esos dos niños y ahora los tres estaban durmiendo profundamente, el Yondaime los miraba con una ligera sonrisa y estuvo apunnto de unírseles cuando escucho una enorme explosión.

Salió rápidamente del hospital y vio algo que le helo la sangre.

El Kyubi el rey demonio estaba atacando la ciudad y destruyendo todo lo que se le ponía en frente suyo, lo primero que había destruido fue el edificio del gremio y ahora estaba matando a casi todos los agremiados.

El yondaime vio con horror que el kyubi estaba el más poderoso ataque de los demonios con cola, la **(Bijudama),** y la estaba apuntando hacia él y el hospital.

Minato puso sus dos manos frente a el zorro "( **Hiraishin)"** exclamo poniendo todo su poder mágico para poder absorber el enorme poder del zorro.

Cuando el zorro disparo la bijudama un enorme círculo mágico apareció en frente de minato y absorbió la bijudama.

Unos segundos después se escucho una enorme explosión atrás de las montañas de konohagakure.

 **("Kuchiose")** grito minato mordiéndose el dedo y golpeando fuertemente el piso.

Segundos después una enorme nube de polvo apareció, cuando se disperso el humo se podía observar que ahora había un gran sapo y en su cabeza estaba minato con dos sapos mas chiquitos uno en cada hombro.

" **Eh gaki! No me digas que esperas que venza al rey de los demonios"** exclamo el enorme sapo fumando de su pipa y moviéndola de lado a lado.

"Por favor gamabunta, mantenlo ocupado unos 5 minutos para asi puedo entrar en modo sennin, Ma, Pa me ayudan?" Minato ya estaba casi desesperado, el odiaba usar el modo sannin porque tenía que pedir la ayuda de los dos sapos, pero era su única opción, si quería proteger a su familia el gremio y la ciudad...

La ciudad! Invocando a Gamabunta la estaba destruyendo y si dejaba que gamabunta y el kyubi peleen entonces sería el fin de Konohagakure.

" **Por supuesto Minato-chan, estamos para ayudarte"** exclamo la rana en su hombro izquierdo de nombre Ma.

" _Necesitare acércamele a el sino no podre sacarlo de la ciudad, pero esto es muy raro, no a hecho un solo movimiento desde que disparo la bijudama, que estará pasando?"_ Minato estaba con mucha curiosidad, no es como si el kyubi estuviera esperando para pelear contra alguien más poderoso o para que minato se vuelva más poderoso.

"Hey gamabunta! Puedes acercártele a él lo mas que puedas, necesito sacarlo de las ciudad"

El enorme sapo no dijo nada solo salto hacia el kyubi que cuando apenas percibió movimiento salió del aparente transe en el que estaba y rugió hacia el sapo.

Gama saco su enorme espada y se la clavo en el brazo del zorro que gruño por el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

Mintao salto hacia el kyubi y le toco la cabeza para que un segundo después los dos desaparecieran en un destello amarillo.

(Afueras de la ciudad de konohagakure)

El kiubi y gamabunta ya habían empezado su batalla mientras minato con ayuda de ma y pa estaba reuniendo energía natural.

Gambunta dio un gran salto alejándose del kiubi junto sus manos enfrente de su cara y un círculo mágico de color azul apareció frente a él **("temppoudama")** una enorme esfera de agua salió del sello mágico.

El kiubi hizo lo mismo que gambunta había hecho pero su sello mágico era de color rojo **("goukakyuu")** una enorme esfera de fuego salió del sello mágico.

Las dos esferas colisionaron entre ellas y parecía que ninguna de las dos era más poderosa que la otra.

" _ **Esto es muy aburrido pensé que este sapo iba a ser más poderoso, le daré un poco más de tiempo a ese humano para ver qué puede hacer, estoy ansioso por una buena batalla"**_ al parecer por lo único que el kiubi había atacado konoha era para poder pelear contra alguien poderoso, pero nadie estaba a su altura.

Segundos después el ataque del kiubi aumento su tamaño y poder arrasando con la bola de agua.

El sapo salto muy alto para evitar quemarse pero una de sus patas no tuvo mucha suerte.

" _ **Es muy poderoso, no creo poder seguir peleando contra él, ya con mi pata quemado no voy a poder pararme y menos esquivar otro de esos ataques, lo siento Minato"**_ el sapo estaba frustrado, no podía ni siquiera hacerle un rasguno a ese maldito demonio, pero no se rendiría haría un último intento para poder ayudar a su contratista.

El sapo salto lo más alto que pudo y empezó a lanzarle balas de agua hacia el kyubi.

El kiubi no se movía ni un centímetro, pero se podía ver en su cara que tenía un exceso de confianza y arrogancia inhumanas.

Las balas de agua lo golpearon todas, pero por su exceso de confianza no se dio cuenta que en la sombra de una bala de agua estaba la espada del sapo que se clavo en una de sus colas.

Sangre…

Por primera vez en su vida vio y olio su sangre, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo hacia el sapo.

Pero se llevo a un gran dolor cuando se dio cuenta que la espada estaba clavada a su cola y en la tierra, con fuerza saco la espada de su cola.

Pero cuando se dio vuelta lo único que vio fue una nube de humo, Gamabunta había desaparecido.

Furioso el kiubi se acerco al yondaime y lo ataco con unas de sus garras.

Pero para su sorpresa el humano había podido detener su ataco con sus manos desnudas. Minato ahora tenía los ojos de color amarillo y su pupila estaba horizontal, tenía un borde naranja en sus ojos, su nariz creció un poco y tenía un par de granos y también sus cachetes se habían vuelto más grandes haciéndolo parecer más gordo.

(Minato solo controla el 40% del senjutsu, como a él no le gusta el senjutsu no lo practica mucho)

" **Imposible"** el kiubi estaba perplejo, este humano, tenía una invocación que podía dañarlo y también podía detener un ataque directo, esta pelea iba a ser interesante.

Minato agarro con una sola mano la garra del kiubi y con la otra mano empezó a formar una bola espiral en su mano.

 **("Cho Oodama rasengan")** una enorme esfera de magia celeste se formo en su mano, era enorme casi la mitad de lo que era el kiubi, Minato rápidamente incrusto la enorme esfera en el estomago del zorro mandándolo a volar hacia unos árboles, y destruyéndolos todos en el camino.

" _ **Ese ataque sí que me dolió, sentí que todos mis órganos eran licuados, ese humano es poderoso"**_ el demonio tenía una ligera sonrisa en su cara, le estaba gustando pelear contra alguien tan poderoso, solo había una persona con la que había tenido una pelea parecida, solo había una pequeña diferencia, él ni había podido tocar a su oponente…

Recuerdos de esa pelea le vinieron a la mente, había sido humillado y derrotado por ese humano en un periodo de tiempo de 15 segundos.

Minato lo saco de sus pensamientos apareciendo sobre su cabeza y teletransportandolo, ya estaba empezando a odiar esa magia de tele transportación.

Aparecieron en un lugar extraño, hacia más frio ahí y se le hacía difícil de respirar, miro para su izquierda y vio un kunai, luego miro para abajo y lo que vio lo horrorizo.

ESTABAN EN LA ATMOSFERA!

Estaban flotando y cada vez sentía que le faltaba el aire todavía más.

Miro para arriba y vio a ese humano otra vez con esa esfera espiral enorme, pero ahora eran dos, un clon, pensó rápidamente el zorro.

Esta vez los rasengans se clavaron en su espalda cuando empezó a descender, empezó a caer hacia la tierra, se estaba prendiendo fuego, si su cuerpo no fuese resistente al fuego hubiese muerto en cuestión de segundos.

Unos segundos después volvió a sentir como otra vez dos esferas impactaron en su espalda, y otra vez y otra vez y otra vez…

¡ESE MALDITO HUMANO ESTABA TELENTRANSPORTANDOSE ARRIBA DE EL Y GOLPEANDO CON ESA PUTA ESFERA!

"Tengo que hacer algo, si llego a caer con esta velocidad y desde esa altura no creo poder continuar con esta pelea, además esas esferas me están dañando demasiado" al demonio solo se le ocurrió una forma de frenar todo esto, abrió sus fauces y empezó a unir esferas rojas y azules hasta que se formo una enorme esfera negra que lanzo hacia la tierra ("Bijudama") grito lanzando la enorme esfera.

La esfera colisiono con la tierra creando una onda de choque tan poderosa que freno la caída del kiuby y de Minato.

El zorro aterrizp en la tierra y frente a él se encontraba ese humano que había podido hacerle frente, pero ya era tiempo de ponerse serio, esta vez posiciono sus nueve colas enfrente de su boca.

Pero no paso nada…

Vio frente a él a ese humano que le sonreía con una ligera sonrisa.

" **¡¿Qué me has hecho humano estúpido, porque no puedo usar mi magia**?!" el zorro exigía una respuesta de parte del humano con una mirada furiosa y ya con ganas de asesinarlo.

"Te encerré en una runa mágica, yo sé que no tengo el poder suficiente para derrotarte, esa runa mágica, te sella toda tu magia por 5 minutos, no podrás salir tampoco, pero aun así yo no tengo ningún ataque que pueda dañarte además perdí el senil modo, asique ganaste esta pelea demonio, pero no la guerra" antes de que el zorro pudiera decir una pablara Minato desapareció en un destello amarillo dejando a un zorro furioso en esas runas.

(En el hospital de Konohagakure)

Minato apareció en la habitación en la que su esposa y sus hijos estaban durmiendo, vio que su esposa estaba despierta con los dos niños en sus brazos.

"Mina-kun, ¿Qué paso, porque hay tanto alboroto?

"Kushi-chan, ven conmigo toma a naruto y a menma, te lo explicare todo en unos segundos" Kushina noto el cansancio, la preocupación y la seriedad en el rostro de su esposo, asique no pregunto nada mas, solo tomo el brazo de su esposo y desaparecieron en un destello amarillo.

(Afueras de konohagakure)

Cuando kushina vio al kiubi encerrado en las runas y se quedo en shock viendo como el demonio le daba cabezazos a la barrera, luego miro a sus dos hijos, y su cara cambio a una de extrema preocupación.

"No, no, no Minato, no sellaremos a esa bestia en el interior de uno de nuestros hijos"

"Kushina cálmate, es nuestra única salida, en 3 minutos el kiubi saldrá de esa barrera y arrasara con toda la aldea y nos matara a todos nosotros, por favor entiende y prepara el altar para naruto" Kushina estaba devastada, iba a hacer que uno de sus hijos se convierta en un jinchuriki, pero era la única salida…

Kushina empezó a preparar el altar y coloco a Naruto en el no sin antes darle un beso en la frente con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Minato juntos sus manos como si estuviera rezando ("shiki fuujin") una enorme ente se formo en la espalda de minato con un cuchillo en su boca y cuernos, (el shinigami de naruto) el enorme ente se dirigió hacia el kiubi y empezó a succionar su alma y sellarla en el pequeño niño.

Pero no todo podía ser de color de rosas no es así?

En el último segundo el kiubi pudo salir de las runas mágicas y ataco al bebe, minato estaba ocupado haciendo el ritual asique no pudo hacer nada pero…

Cuando el kiubi estaba a punto de matar a naruto, kushina apareció frente al kiubi y usando sus cadenas mágicas pudo evitar que maten a naruto, pero no había podido evitar que la garra se le clavara en su estomago.

Unos segundos después el sellado termino y minato cayó muerto al instante, kushina agonizante cayó al piso y se abrazo a su hijo naruto, se arrastro para alcanzar a menma que lo dejo en la sombra de un árbol, cuando un extraño hombre con una máscara de espiral salió de entre las sombras, tomo a menma y desapareció.

Ella quería gritarle pero las palabras no salían de su boca, y al cabo de unos minutos en el que estuvo abrazada a su hijo llorando, murió.

(2 horas después)

El sandaime maestro de Konoha Sarutobi Hiruzen llego al bosque en el que pasó todo, pero por más que busco lo único que encontró era un niño que desprendía un enorme poder mágico en un altar.

(3 días después)

Ya todos los agremiados se habían dado cuenta que naruto era el kinchuriki del kiubi, y que minato y kushina habían muerto sellando al kiubi en ese niño, pero lo que les extraño a todos es que por más que buscaron nunca encontraron los cuerpos de minato ni de kushina ni de menma.

 **Bueno no quiero hacerlo más largo, el próximo cap va a ser un time skip y va a mostrar un poco de la vida de naruto en el gremio y se revelaran un par de secretos de menma, natsu todavía no aparecerá porque simple y fácilmente en mi historia el todavía no nació, bueno en realidad si nació pero ustedes me entienden.**

 **Si no entendieron como es que minato pudo hacer que un kunai llegue hasta el espacio pues es simple: minato tiraba un kunai hacia el cielo y reaparecía donde estaba el kunai en el aire y lo volvía a tirar, así muchas veces hasta llegar al espacio.**

 **Lo del kiubi es lo mismo pero al revés, creo que todos entendieron esa parte.**

 **Zafir09: muchas gracias por dejar un review y si naruto se unirá a fairy tail pero de una manera medio especial.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Bye-bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Uzumaki Namiikaze el devil slayer**

Bueno aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo de este fanfiction, espero que lo disfruten.

"Konoha" persona hablando.

" _Konoha"_ persona pensando.

" **Konoha"** demonio, dragón, invocación hablando.

" _ **Konoha"**_ demonio, dragón, invocación pensando.

 **("Konoha")** ataque mágico o maldiciones.

Renuncia de derechos: ni naruto ni fairy tail me pertenecen.

 **Capitulo 2: Naruto el devil slayer**

X766

Era una mañana tranquila en el gremio de konoha todos se divertían y la pasaban bien, todos menos un muchacho de 6 años que en estos momentos está limpiando el piso del gremio con un trapeador.

Este chico es Naruto Uzumaki, el jinchuriki del kiubi, los agremiados le dijeron que el debía muchas deudas porque cuando él era muy chico había roto muchas cosas y ahora de alguna forma las tenía que pagar, además con todas las bromas que hacia siempre terminaba rompiendo algo.

Y como naruto no tiene ni el poder ni la edad para hacer trabajos para el gremio, entonces tenía que limpiar y ordenar el gremio.

Pero igual, aunque el siempre estaba con una sonrisa y con ganas de ayudar todos lo trataban de mala gana, todos menos el maestro, él era el único que lo ayudaba, le dio el trabajo en el gremio y una casa para asi podía vivir tranquilo.

"Oe naruto! Ven a limpiar aquí" un chico de alrededor de unos 12 años con el pelo negro, ojos negros y piel pálido lo había llamado, era Sasuke Uchiha, uno de los más jóvenes magos del gremio y demasiado arrogante solo por ser del un Uchiha y ser un mago.

Naruto no dijo nada, ya se había acostumbrado a que algunos magos ensucien las cosas apropósito solo para hacerlo trabajar más.

El no sabía porque lo hacían, el siempre intentaba ser amable para así poder encontrar por primera vez un amigo, pero no, por alguna razón todos lo quieren hacer sufrir y que se hunda en la soledad.

Pasaba lo mismo en la ciudad, cuando quería comprar algo para comer nadie le vendía nada, ni siquiera ropa, asique siempre andaba con la misma remera blanca y los shorts amarillos (imaginen cuando naruto siempre recuerda su infancia con la sombra del zorro detrás de el)

"Sasuke-kun" dos jovencitas de la misma edad que sasuke se acercaron a él y empezaron a abrazarse cada una de uno de sus brazos, aunque sasuke parecía tener una cara de molestia en su cara.

Una de ellas era Sakura Haruno, una mujer con pelo rosa y ojos verde jade, a pesar de su edad era un mago fuerte, usaba una magia antigua para mejorar la fuerza de sus ataques.

La otra era Ino Yamanaka, una mujer de pelo rubio ojos azules, ella usa una magia que podía controlar la mente de las demás personas.

Naruto se acerco a ellos y empezó a trapear los restos de pastel que Sasuke había tirado al piso, ya estaba punto de terminar cuando sakura tiro un vaso de jugo al piso.

"ups, perdón, fue sin querer naruto" obviamente naruto no era estúpido y pudo notar fácilmente el sarcasmo en su voz.

Naruto volvió a trapear mientras todos los miraban con una mirada arrogante menos el sandaime, que lo miraba con pena.

"Sasuke deja de jugar, ven nos tenemos que ir a entrenar" Kakashi Hatake el mago que había copiado mas de mil hechizos estaba llamando a su discípulo.

"Sakura nosotros también tenemos que entrenar mas en tu magia" Tsunade Senju una de los tres legendarios sannin y sin contar al maestro la segunda persona más fuerte de todo el gremio.

Verán, es una tradición en el gremio de konoha que un mago clase-S o clase-A elija un y solo UN discípulo para que su legado no se termine, la mayoría siempre elegía a sus hijos pero las personas que no tienen hijos pueden elegir a alguien que les parezca capaz para poder ensenarle, la única forma de que una mago pueda elegir más de un discípulo es que el discípulo muera, no hay otra forma.

Así eran todos los días en Konoha, lo único distinto era que sasuke no era el único que molestaba a naruto.

(En la noche)

Naruto ya había terminado de lavar todos los platos asique ya se estaba dirigiendo a su casa que quedaba un poco cerca del gremio, pero en el camino le agarro hambre, asique fue al único lugar en el que le vendían comida, Ichiraku ramen.

Naruto llego y se sento, cuando segundo después una chica de alrededor de 15 anos se poso frente a él.

" Naruto-chan qué bueno que viniste, te traigo lo de siempre?" Naruto parece que estuvo pensando unos segundos hasta que "sip, áyame-neechan porfavor"

Ayame se fue atrás del mostrador y apareció con un enorme bol de miso ramen, que lo sirvió frente a naruto.

Naruto prácticamente devoro el plato frente a el, la verdad le encantaba el ramen podría comerse 11 bols y seguir con hambre, pero noo tenia tanto dinero para poder pagar tantos platos de ramen.

" Y entonces áyame-neechan, donde está el viejo teuchi?" la verdad es que áyame, teuchi y el sandaime eran las únicas personas que verdaderamente le importaban, y si algo malo le pasab a teuchi no podría soportarlo.

"Tou-chan se emborracho y lo tuve que llevar a casa nada más"

"Ah bueno está bien, nos vemos mañana Ayame-neechan"

Naruto agarro sus cosas y se fue caminando a paso ligero del lugar, a medida que caminaba podía observar las miradas de odia que le transmitían los aldeanos, la verdad es que no entendía por qué siempre le lanzaban esa mirada.

Cuando estaba a unas 10 cuadras de su casa los ciudadanos empezaron tirarle cosas y a gritarle demonio, su única opción fue correr lo más rápido que podía para poder llegar rápido a su casa.

Cuando llego a su casa se tiro en su cama y empezó a llorar en ella. _"Porque, porque todos me odian"_ estuvo así unos minutos llorando en su cama cuando finalmente quedo profundamente dormido.

(Sub-consiente de naruto)

Naruto se encontraba en una alcantarilla, en frente del había una cárcel, en el fondo de la cárcel pudo observar dos enormes ojos rojos que lo miraban fijamente,

" **Ara, ara, al parecer mi carcelero decidió visitarme"** el zorro tenía una ligera sonrisa en sus labias por el miedo que le estaba transmitiendo el zorro

"Q-Quien eres? Dónde estoy? Por q…"

 **"Ya cállate enano llorón, yo soy el kiubi no youko, el rey demonio, y estamos en tu cabeza"**

"Cállate tu zorro apestoso"

 **"Como me llamaste enano llorón?, buena igual te llame aquí porque he visto tu vida…**

 **Y realmente me pareces patético, asique tengo una oferta que hacerte, si yo te entreno y te hago alguien poderoso tu después pelearas contra mí?**

Realmente no entendía la pregunta seguramente ese zorro solo quería traicionarlo para poder matarlo y escapar.

"Porque quieres entrenarme?"

 **"Ya te dije para acerté fuerte, que no escuchas mocoso? La verdad es que me encanta pelear contra gente poderosa, y seguramente si yo te entreno terminaras siendo poderoso, ademas no soporto que mi carcelero sea tan debil"**

Sinceramente no sabía que pensar, debía confiar o no en ese zorro? Después de todo era un demonio. El kiubi vio que su carcelero estaba dudando asique iba a usar sus cartas de triunfo.

 **" Si te vuelves poderoso, podras volverte el maestro de Konoha para así la gente te va a reconocer como tu tanto deseas, además te tengo que decir un secreto, si te vuelves lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme, te contare un secreto sobre tus padres"**

" ¿Sabes quienes eran y donde están? Cuéntame"

 **"Ya te dije que si te vuelves lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme te diré, por ahora para que te quedes tranquilo te diré que ellos dos siguen en este mundo pero fueron secuestrados, no me pidas mas información porque no te la diré"**

Naruto parecía que estaba pensando, la verdad es que tenía muchas cosas a favor y lo único en contra que tenia era que el kiubi lo traicione y lo mate, pero…

"Acepto, pero ¿Cuándo vas a saber que tendré suficiente poder para pelear contra ti?"

 **"Todo a su debido tiempo gaki, yo te avisare cuando eso pase. Ahora la magia que aprenderás será la del devil slayer de fuego, seras el mas poderoso devil slayer que ethernald haya visto"**

 **Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy, pero primero quiero aclarar un par de cosa del fic que creo que todavía no aclare:**

 **1-Todos los personajes de la generación de naruto son 6 anos mayores que el excepto, hinata hyuga y rock lee.**

 **2-Por ahora olvídense de Minato y de Kushina porque no los va a ver hasta después de los juegos mágicos, cerca de la saga de tártaros van a aparecer.**

 **3-Nadie sabe que Minato y Kushina eran los padres de naruto, y tampoco saben que existe menma, porque la enfermera y el doctor que ayudaron a kushina murieron en el ataque del zorro.**

 **4-La historia de naruto si es muy parecida a la de mavis solo que con un poco mas de soledad y dolor.**

 **Bueno eso es todo, el próximo capítulo serán los 6 años de menma en vez de los de naruto.**

 **CCSakuraforever: gracias por el review, y los padres de naruto no van a aparecer hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, pero menma en el próximo capítulo ya va a aparecer, después de todo es un protagonista**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer.**

 **Bye-bye.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze el devil slayer**

Bueno este es el 3 capítulo de esta serie, espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora y perdón por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, bueno dejando eso de lado mejor vamos al capítulo.

"Konoha" persona hablando.

" _Konoha"_ persona pensando.

" **Konoha"** demonio, dragón, invocación hablando.

" _ **Konoha"**_ demonio, dragón, invocación pensando.

 **("Konoha")** ataque mágico o maldiciones.

Renuncia de derechos: ni naruto ni fairy tail me pertenecen.

 **Capitulo 3: Menma el god slayer**

X766

(Lugar desconocido)

Un joven de tres años estaba corriendo entre arboles a toda velocidad, tenía una mirada seria y unos ojos tan fríos como el hielo.

Este chico tenía el pelo negro y unos ojos violetas, era Menma Uzumaki, el hijo de Kushina Uzumaki y Minato Namikaze.

De repente una persona apareció frente al chico y empezaron a enfrascarse en una dura pelea de taijustu.

El sujeto tenía una máscara en espiral de color naranja y solo dejaba ver uno de sus ojos.

La verdad es que esta ocasión ya era muy repetitiva en los últimos meses.

(Flashback)

"Jiji, mira mira, eh conseguido pescar un pez en el lago solo con mis manitas" Menma sostenía en sus manos un pez de un tamaño de 1 metro, bastante grande.

"Menma ya te dije que no me importan todas esas cosas, vuelve a tu entrenamiento" el hombre con máscara de espiral no le importaban esas cosas de niños lo único que quería era que ese mocoso se haga fuerte.

"Pero jiji, mi velocidad y mi fuerza ya está al máximo en mi edad, si quieres que mejore tienes que ensenarme magia, mejor dicho tu magia" Menma se cruzo de brazos y hizo un puchero con su boca, algo típico en los niños de su edad.

"Ya te dije que no me llames jiji Menma" Menma frunció el seno ante esto y le dio una mirada de eso no va a pasar, ante esto el hombre suspiro" Antes que nada te contare dos historias…

1ra historia.

Hace cientos de años en los momentos en los que el rikudou sennin había sellado al juubi, el demonio de las 10 colas dentro de él.

Los dioses amaterasu y Susano, tuvieron un hijo, alastor, este niño se veía a simple vista que iba a ser uno de los más poderosos dioses que haya existido, solo por ser hijo de la diosa amaterasu y el dios Susano.

Yami el dios del inframundo se dio cuenta de esto, y entonces decidió, convertir al niño en un humano y luego matarlo para así tenerlo a su merced en su poso de los muertos.

A la tierna edad de 1 ano el niño murió por envenenamiento, pero 14 anos después de su muerte el niño e pesar de estar en el poso de la muerte de hades que reducía el poder de la persona a 5%.

Inexplicablemente logro salir del pozo y dejar casi muerto al dios Yami (después de todo es un dios no puedo morir) y logro escapar hacia la tierra.

Una vez que estaba en la tierra, necesitaba un contenedor, alguien que pudiera soportar su increíble poder y a la vez ser su "sucesor", y lo tenía que hacer rápido porque los demás dioses lo estaban buscando para ejecutarlo, después de todo atacar a un dios era un delito de pena de muerte.

Estaba desesperado los dioses ya lo habían encontrado y se estaban dirigiendo hacia él cuando lo vio…

Indra Otsutsuki la persona que iba a ser llamada el primer uchiha, se dirigió rápidamente hacia él y entro en su cuerpo.

En ese momento Indra consiguió dos poderes increíbles, consiguió el amaterasu, que era el fuego capaz de matar a un dios, y también el Susano, el poder que era capaz de resistir la ira de un dios.

En ese momento Indra se convirtió en una de las personas más poderosas del mundo, solo superado por su padre Hagoromo Otsutsuki, y solo igualado por su hermano Ashura Otsutsuki.

Los poderes que consiguió por parte de alastor siguieron en su familia alrededor de los anos y aun sigue en la familia uchiha, pero se tenía que pagar dos requisitos para poder usarlos, uno es ver a la persona que mas amas morir, y la otra es implantarte los ojos de alguien que también haya visto a la persona que más ama morir.

Así se es posible conseguir los poderes del dios alastor.

"Wow jiji nunca me habías contado esa historia, ándame cuéntame la segunda historia"

"La segunda historia es más corta y fácil de contar" el hombre se saco su máscara y Menma quedo impresionado con lo que vio. "Soy Madara Uchiha (el verdadero no óbito) sucesor de Indra y el día del ataque del kiubi ayude a matar a tus padres y te separe de tu único hermano.

Desde ese día Menma dejo de llamar jiji a madara y toda la alegría que una vez estuvo en el desapareció…

(Presente)

Madara tenía agarrado de los pelos a menma y menma se revolvía violentamente intentando zafarse sin conseguirlo.

"Ya suéltame viejo senil quiero irme de aquí, quiero irme con mi hermano" madara bruscamente arrojo a menma en la tierra sin delicadeza alguna

"Ya te lo dije millones de veces menma si quieres irte con tu hermano debes escapar sin que yo te alcance o derrotándome, pero si te escapas no importa en donde estés te encontrare y si no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerme te traeré aquí otra vez, asique vas a dejar que te entrene?" Madara tenía una mezcla de enojo y pereza, por amor de los dioses el necesitaba que ese niñato se haga poderoso y la única forma de hacerlo fue como él lo hizo.

Desde que madara le había dicho lo de sus padres el dejo de entrenar, por que él pensaba que era una forma de castigar a madara, pero ahora, el necesitaba ser fuerte para poder ir con su nii-san, asique no tenia opción…

"Está bien volveré a entrenar" menma dijo esto con una mezcla de furia y resignación.

" Antes que nada quiero que me respondas algo, me odias?"

"Si" respondió menma automáticamente como si ya estuviera incluido en su cerebro.

"Bien, entonces llego la hora de que te ensene mi magia god slayer" esto lo dijo mientras tocaba la cabeza de menma y cerraba sus ojos.

Menma empezó a sentir un gran incremento de poder y se sentía extremadamente poderoso.

"Desde hoy serás conocido como Menma Uzumaki, el God Slayer de fuego…"

 **Bueno hasta aquí dejo el capítulo de hoy, y si la historia de alastor es parecida a la de Hércules, solo cambien a yami por hades y pup.**

 **Les agradezco a todas la persona que dejaron un review y les agradecería a todas las personas que dejen un review.**

 **Zafir09: aquí ya viste que era lo que el "hombre en espiral quería de menma", y también estuve pensando en lo que dijiste que hiruzen sepa que naruto es hijo de minato pero eh decidido que no, porque si no piensa esto, si hiruzen supiera que naruto es hijo de minato nunca lo haría trabajar para el gremio, le daría dinero el mismo y hasta ahí pero sería difícil que lo haga trabajar por las "deudas" cuando su padre era el cuarto maestro del gremio, igual hiruzen tiene una pequeña idea pero sin fundamentos no puede decir que es el hijo de minato. Y con lo de que kakashi y tsunade sepan al igual que hiruzen solo tienen una idea, ellos no son personas malas solo eligieron estudiantes arrogantes. Y por último, solo lee, hinata y los ichirakus van a irse de konoha también, pero tsunade no. Gracias por el review** **.**

 **En el próximo capítulo ya veremos a naruto como un mago, no pienso hacer la historia de natsu por que es igual que en cannon de fairy tail.**

 **Bay-bay.**


End file.
